irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
Sarah Turner (サラターナー, GoldenLight) is a character in the ongoing Sword Art Online RP Forum, created by "CAS2109" on FanFiction.Net. She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. Appearance Sarah is a tall, slender and graceful woman in her early twenties, standing at just under 1.9 meters in height. She has a wiry frame but is by no means fragile, being in fairly decent shape for a woman her age. Sarah has wavy, bleached-blonde hair that falls below her shoulders and eloquently frames her fair-skinned face. Her eyes are a warm sage colour and seem to brighten when she smiles. Sarah's face is narrow, with smooth cheekbones and a pointed chin. Sarah wears outfits dominated by either green or red, depending on her mood, and prefers attire which does not restrict her movements. She opts to wear tunics and long-sleeved shirts which are usually complemented by jogging pants or tights. She alternatively wears a silk blouse, along with running shoes and a cloak of matching colour. Her choice in combat equipment is similarly minded, with Sarah rarely wearing anything more restrictive than leather armour. Personality Sarah is soft-spoken and determined, though it doesn't take long for her intelligence to come through if engaged in conversation. She has a sharp and witty tongue, prone to using it when unsure or unwary, though she usually feels embarrassed afterwards. Sarah is colder and more calculating when she is under stress and having to focus on doing something even though what she wants is to curl up into a ball and ride things out. Sarah is notoriously curious and is easily excited by technology. While her curiosity is prone to landing her in trouble, her sheer determination usually sees her through. Sarah is a talented artist and prides herself on her work. Background Before SAO Sarah's family moved to Japan from America when she was an infant. The youngest of three children, Sarah was sheltered by her parents and was home tutored for most of her youth. Until she hit her twenties Sarah's world was small and lonely, with her older siblings moving out of the family home tog et on with their lives. Sarah thought to expand her social circle via online gaming, and with Sword Art Online due to release close to her birthday she managed to convince her parents to buy her both the game and the NerveGear. Little did Sarah know that when she dived into SAO on launch day, she would get far more than she bargained for. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items * Hunting Bow * Iron Arming Sword * Silk Tunic * Leather Armour * Teleport Crystal x 2 * Health Potion x 4 Later Weapons # Arming Sword (Floor 9) # Longbow of Sureaim (Floor 30) # Elvish Longbow (Floor 45) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 85 *'HP:' 16850 Skills |} | |} | |} | |} | |} |- | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Emergency Recovery | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Acrobatics | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Purchase Negotiation | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Sales Negotiation | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | |- | |} | |} | |} | |} | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Arming Sword * Slant - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. * Vertical - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. * Horizontal - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. * Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. * Rage Spike - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. * Sonic Leap - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. * Lightning Fall - (1-hit strike) A heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. * Vorpal Strike - (1-hit strike) A heavy nearly maxed one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. * Parallel Sting - (2-hit combo) Double jabs at the enemy's chest, parallel to each other and able to induce a stun. * Horizontal Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating an arc horizontally out in front of the player. * Vertical Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. * Snake Bite - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. * Sharp Nail- (3-hit combo) Begins with a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top left, followed by a horizontal slash from left to right. Finally, the skill is ended with another diagonal slash from top-right to bottom-left. * Savage Fulcrum - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. * Serration Wave - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. * Horizontal Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. * Vertical Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. * Deadly Sins - (7-hit combo) * Howling Octave - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. Elvish Longbow * Aimed Shot - The user slowly takes aim, increasing accuracy and damage with their shot. * Single Shot - A basic single shot at the enemy without much aim. * Double Shot - Shoots 2 arrows at once. * Triple Shot - Shoots 3 arrows at once. * Rapid Fire - Rapidly shoots four arrows right after the other. Notable Achievements Gallery Quotes Relationships Trivia Category:SAO Player Category:SAO Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:CAS2109